Tsukune and the gang, and one in particular
by idiotboy456
Summary: What happens in Tsukune's room after class, stays in his room after class. and maybe something stays in before class too... who knows. read and find out this riviting story by me.


After a long day of classes, Tsukune returns to his dorm room at Yohai Academy. He sits at his desk when he notices, out of the corner of his eye, a dark figure swiftly pass the grate on his closet door from inside. Frightened to know what it is, he slowly walks towards his closet. As he inches ever so close, there is a slight draft and he feels the temperature drop rapidly as he draws nearer with every step. As he opens the closet door, he yells, "Mizore!", and she leaps from the dark closet, naked, grabbing Tsukune, landing on his bed, with Tsukune falling softly upon her, using her breasts for stability.

Tsukune, trembling with fear, quickly noticed where his hands were and retreated them, saying, "Oh, Mizore, I'm sorry." "Don't be," Mizore responds, forcing his hands all over her body. Tsukune successfully gets away from Mizore and tells her, "What the hell Mizore? Put some clothes on!" Mizore suddenly made the room cold, and with it being a nice, spring day, Tsukune opens the window to let the cold air out and the warm air in. Mizore enters the closet, and Moka and Yukari walk through the door. "What's going on here?" asks Moka. "Yea. What's going on?" repeats Yukari. "Oh, it's nothing guys," says Tsukune. "Yea it's nothing important," as Mizore enters the picture with nothing but her panties on and her clothes in her hands.

"What's she doing here?" asks Moka. "Good question," replies Tsukune. To Mizore, "What are you doing here?" "Well…" Mizore responds and she is interrupted. "Tsukune! Tsukune!" Tsukune looks out the window. Kurumu, in her succubus form, is flying towards the window. Just as she is to enter the room through the window, the window shuts, and she slams, head first into the window, falling the sum stories below. Yukari giggles in be back, while Tsukune goes to the window, opens it, looks down and yells, "Are you alright Kurumu?" No sooner does he say that, she flies up into the room and starts to bicker with Yukari. "What the hell was that for you little bitch!" "Well maybe if your big boobs could fit in the window the first time then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" "The first time? You shut the goddamn window on me!" "No I didn't! it was the wind!" "Well they do say that girls with small chests are big liars." "Nobody has ever said that!" "Well I just did!" "Shut up you big-chested bimbo!"

Moka intervenes with the brawl and Mizore continues to get dressed. Some time passes that the fight has died down and all four girls were still going at it slightly, and Tsukune was lying in his bed with a pillow over his head, thinking to himself, "wow. Four girls are in my room, one of them was naked, and they are all fighting. What am I going to do." Tsukune sits up and yells "Get Out!" "But Tsukune…" Moka responds in a depressed tone. "No. everybody out!" They all stare at him and eventually leave his room. Once they all left Tsukune started doing his work, and fell asleep at his desk.

The next day, in homeroom, Moka sits in front of Tsukune and Tsukune said nothing when Moka took her seat. "Tsukune" "Moka". "Go ahead" says Moka. "Moka, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. It's just that everybody was yelling and fighting and I wanted some alone time to do some stuff." "It's alright." "Oh Moka." "Oh Tsukune." "Oh Moka." "Oh Tsukune." *In a muffled voice* "Kurumu" "Kurumu?" As Moka snaps out of it, she notices that Kurumu is wrapped around his chest, with her boobs suffocating Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune! I'm glad you're alright! I was beginning to worry about you when you kicked us all out of your room!" says Kurumu. "I was too." says Mizore as she slides up from in front of Moka's desk. Kurumu dismounts Tsukune and the three stare at Mizore. "So," says Tsukune, "Why were you naked in my room yesterday Mizore?" She responds, "Well…" as she is interrupted by the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Shizuka Nekonome. "Okay class. let's get to our seats. Miow."


End file.
